TinderInazuma?
by SangDeGryf
Summary: Silvia s'ennuie, il pleut, elle est sur internet, et là, une pub, mais pourquoi? /!\ Humour vraiment nul! . Mais bon je connais aucune histoire drôle qui ne contient pas de blagues nulles donc... (Vous noterez au passage ce magnifique résumé, aussi complet qu'un trou noir... Comparaison nulle n'est-il pas?)


Titre: Tider+ Inazuma=?  
Auteur: Gryfounette  
Rating: T (langage pas très gentil)  
Ndlsa: Coucou mes sucres d'orges *3*. Voilà un OS assez cour qui m'est venu en Français. Et NON je ne suis pas sur Tinder, j'ai mon amour propre, merci . J'espère que ce modeste écrit vous plaira ^^ 

Réponse aux reviews… Anonyme ou pas d'ailleurs .

Ninareli : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est adorable :3. Je vais essayer de faire moins de fautes promis ^^. Contente que le Bisous bisous de Jordan et Xavier t'ai fait rire^^. Je t'ai PM si tu veux plus de remercîment^^

Lordess Ananda Teenorag (Ton pseudo est vraiment trop long… Ou as-tu pêché un pseudo pareil ?) : Bon ta review… Comment as-tu découvert mon secret ? Et oui le grand Dieu des Comiques en personne m'a demandé d'écrire cette fiction ). Sinon je t'ai PM toi aussi pour plus de remercîment^^.

Sarah-lolita : MA SARAH ! 3. Pour le spoil, désolé j'étais tellement fière d'avoir écrire un truc (Enfin un truc réfléchit…. On ne croirait pas comme ça mais c'est réfléchit ^^). Désolée pour ton Fubuki hein… Enfin bon, c'est aussi à noter que ce n'est pas le seul à avoir morflé… Caleb en travelo… Enfin lui aussi mais bon : 3. Ton Fubuki est un perso tellement facile à efféminer, alors moi^^. (Contente que mes modestes pensée d'abrutie t'ai plu^^, mais bon j'arrête vu que c'est interdit –'). Ah…Mon petit monde de bisounours fan de Yaoi… NYAN CAT ! POULET ! DINDON ! (N'essayez pas de comprendre, vous vous crameriez le cerveau ^^)

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne montrais JAMAIS du Yaoi à ^^. Traumatiser les profs…. L'atelier image fera l'affaire ^^… Niark Niark ^^. Oui, après tout, on arrivera peut-être à le convaincre de sauter par la fenêtre par ce que on veut lui faire un massage des boyaux ^^

Et sinon, promis que tu l'aura bientôt ton OS avec Taiyou, promis ^^.

Si tu as une mauvaise note, t'auras qu'à dire, oui bah ce n'est pas ma faute, j'ai été témoins d'un MEURTRE ! (En l'occurrence celui de Fubuki XP).

Oui ma fic sérieuse avance, mais je termine certains trucs avant, donc du coup je vous laisse quand même de OS ^^. Et pour les baleines, j'insulte souvent Thibaut de Baleine ^^.

Si tu veux un OS YuchiixTaiyou, lit Sakura Kokoro de alili lunamoon (Il est dans mes favoiris^^)

Merchi beaucoup pour la review, en espérant que celui-là te plaira ^^

Encore une chose #VIVELESDINDONS

Pour info : Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être bilingue, et quand j'ai traduit, ça ne voulait rien dire, donc c'est bon j'arrête ! Et le MST veut dire… Attends, qu'es ce qu'une Maladie sexuellement transmissible vient faire là ?! (Je t'ai cramé Guest, pas la peine d'utiliser un nouveau pseudo…)

La petite Alice : C'est une parodie de Tinder, donc je ne sais pas si cela vas te plaire… J'ai essayé de faire des efforts au niveau de l'orthographe, et j'ai écouté tes conseils pour mes pensés ^^.

Sinon, je cherche une bêta lectrice, si ça intéresse quelqu'un :3. Je ne mange pas ^^. (Sauf si vous êtes en chocolat, dans ces cas-là, fuyez !)

/ !\ Il y a des fautes, notamment dans les dialogues, qui sont faites exprès .

Bonne lecture.*^*

C'était un jour d'automne. Silvia était enfermée dans sa chambre, portable en main, par le temps pluvieux qui courait. Elle surfait paresseusement sur le net lorsqu'une pub s'afficha:  
\- Vous en avez marre d'être célibataire. Alors Tindinazuma est fait pour vous! Inscrivez-vous c'est gratuit!  
La brune cliqua par mégarde sur la page et se retrouva sur une application destiné au rencontre de célibataires en ligne. Par curiosité elle s'inscrivit, posta une photo d'elle plutôt jolie, et mis en dessous  
On fait connaissance? 3  
Elle se retrouva deux minutes plus tard, devant une photo d'un adolescent aux cheveux brun avec des lunettes. Comme description il y avait:  
Tu veux jouer à call of duty. Et tu veux sortir avec moi? J'aime les maths.  
Silvia décida de parler avec lui, car elle s'ennuyait vraiment. 

Silvia: Salut ^^ 

WillyGlassOtaku: Oh une FILLE! FILLE! TU VEUX QU'ON SORTE ENSEMBLE?! ET TU VEUX JOUER A CALL OF DUTY? 

Silvia: Heu... Salut-_-. Complètement taré ce mec... 

Elle ferma donc le profil, et se demanda si tous les gens étaient fou a liés ici. Un autre profil apparut quelque seconde plus tard. Un garçon aux cheveux vert se présenta à elle : 

LordJanus: Cc bel meuf 

Silvia: Salut :) 

LordJanus: T fraiche tu c. É pui moa chui tro inteligen qoi. Tu sor avc mwa stp 

Silvia: Le roi des kikous -_-. Super, allez salut gamin pré pubère de 11 ans 

Elle referma donc cette seconde page et attendit qu'une autre apparaisse. Au bout d'une minute, son souhait se réalisa. Un bel adolescent se présenta. Il était rasé sur les côtés, et possédait de magnifiques yeux bleus. Silvia glissa son doigt sur son profil, sans prendre la peine de lire la description, par flemme. 

CalebTheBadBoy: Yo poupée. Ça va oklm? 

Silvia: Ça va ^^. Tu as des beaux yeux :) 

CalebTheBadBoy: Merci poupée. Et toi, t'es pas la fille du créateur de Nintendo? 

Silvia: Non pourquoi? 

CalebTheBadBoy: Hai ! Par ce que ta un corps de DS meuf. 

Silvia: Oh le beauf... Allez Salut.-_- 

Elle referma le profil, et glissa sans faire exprès sur un autre. 

EntraineurDInazumaDepressifviolet: T joli. 

Silvia: Pervers de 40 balais! 

Elle fit disparaitre rapidement ce profil plutôt bizarre de ses "contacts" lorsqu'une autre photo s'afficha. Un garçon blond très beau apparut. La brune fut littéralement subjugué par son visage, et cliqua aussi vite qu'elle le pu: 

Silvia: Salut^^. Tu es beau3 

AxelLeBgDuBlaidPaumé: Et toi aussi... T'aime les fées? 

Silvia: Oui^^ 

AxelLeBgDuBlaidPaumé: T'es d'accord pr une fée lation alors. 

Silvia: Contorsionne-toi, tu réussiras... Connard-_- 

Décidément elle ne tombait que sur des pervers. Une nouvelle image s'afficha. Ses magnifiques cheveux argentés séduisirent la jeune fille :

ShizoShawn : Salut, t'es jolie )

Silvia : Je te retourne le compliment ^^. Et sinon, tu as quel âge ?

ShizoSawn : J'ai 15 ans. J'VAIS T E TROUEE AVEC DES TENTACULES MOUAAAAAA ! Et sinon toi tu as quel âge ?

Silvia : O_O'

Elle arrêta la conversation, choquée… Les gens sur ce site étaient tous de dangereux psychopathe…. Un autre profil fit son apparition, un garçon aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux verts. Assez beau, Silvia ouvra la page. 

Xéné: Yo. Ça va?^^ 

Silvia: Bien et toi? :) 

Xéné: Je vais t'emmener sur ma planète. MOUUAAAAA! 

Silvia: Vas consulter -_-... 

Elle referma Xéné. N'y avait-il donc personne de sensé sur ce site?! Une nouvelle image apparue. Un garçon simplet, brun au bandeau orange venait de l'inviter: 

JaimeMonGrandPèreEvans: Tu veux jouer au foot? 

Silvia: Euh...derrière un portable ça va être dur -_- 

JaimeMonGrandPèreEvans: Mais si ^^ 

Silvia: Comment? 

Silvia : …

Silvia : Euh….

Silvia: Attends ne me dit pas que ce débile a shooté dans son portable! 

Elle ferma donc ce nouveau profil pour une énième fois. Une nouvelle photo apparue. Un très bel adolescent avec de magnifiques dreadlocks châtains l'invita à tchater: 

JudeLeMagnifique: Hey! T'es sure d'être à ma hauteur? 

Silvia: C'est toi qui m'as invité à parler -_-. 

JudeLeMagnifique: Oui, parce que je sais que tu vas tomber son mon indéniable charme. 

Silvia Je ne m'intéresse pas au Tête de patates dans ton genre... Aller salut l'abruti . 

Et donc après une autre déception, elle ferma le profil. Deux petites minutes après, un garçon aux longs cheveux bleu l'invita: 

CheveuxAuVentNathan: Cc c'est moi le ven. Tu veu que je rentre en toi comme un ouragan? 

Silvia: TOUT LE MONDE EST DONC DÉNUDÉ D'INTELLIGENCE SUR CE SITE!? Et pour l'ouragan, FAIT DONC TOI SODOMISER PAR UNE TORNADE, BOUFFON !

Énervée, elle quitta le site et ce dit que plus jamais elle ne s'inscrirait sur un site de rencontre pour ado, si elle ne voulait pas voir son cerveau fondre par son nez!

Citation du jour  
On ouvre les yeux, et on aperçoit la connerie des gens. Et c'est là qu'on se dit qu'être aveugle, ce n'est pas trop mal.

Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plus. C'était court je suis désolée ^^. Le français passe à une vitesse... Vous n'imaginez pas!(Mais même en étant en français, il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes, Gomên)

Pour la sodomisation par tornade, demandez à Thibaut^^.  
Bisoux mes sucres d'orges*3*. Je vous aime 3  
Review siouplait?


End file.
